Naruto: World In Flames
by x1griff1x
Summary: Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto/ When Naruto was younger he was attacked by a mob and Kyuubi was slightly released. Kakashi adopted Naruto and left with Naruto and Kyuubi on a training trip. AU maybe some lemons i don't know yet
1. You want to Adopt ME?

Naruto: World in Flames

Chapter 1

October 10th in Konoha is a day for rejoicing and remembering the falling ninjas that died during the kyuubi attack 5 years ago. To many it's a greatest day, but to one lonely child it's the worst day of his life. Naruto woke up hearing birds chirping along with the sound of running water, he slowly sat up wondering where he was until he came back to him, 'yeah that's right…I got kicked out of the orphanage a week ago…" he slowly stood then walked over to the creek that was running under the bridge where he has been sleeping lately.

Looking into the running water you would see a child about 5 years old, looking up from the creek. He was dirty, wearing a white t-shirt with an orange swirl in the middle, black shorts, and some old sneakers. The clothes were torn in numerous places along with dirt covering him, but also you can notice freely sunshine blonde hair blowing in the breeze with big sky blue eyes. Along with the whisker mark on both cheeks, the boy looked at himself for a second then remembered something about today.

Slowly splashing his face with water he said, "Happy birthday Naruto…" in a quiet whisper.

Standing up again he started to walk up the hill to the road. Looking around he decided to go play at the park again. Walking there he just kept looking at the ground no wanting to see the hateful glares and killing intent stronger than any other day; when he finally got to the park. Looking around seeing lot of kids playing, some of the clans, Hyuga, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Haruna, Aburame, and Inuzuka. Naruto many of the kids but never played with them.

Walking down the sidewalk some parents were shooting glares at Naruto, but some of the shinobi parents who were there gave soft expressions but nothing more. Walking by a girl with blonde hair and in a purple dress was busy yelling at a kid with black hair tied behind his head.

"God why are you so lazy Shikamaru! I mean all you do is lay around looking at clouds." Yelled the girl, a kid eating potato chips was snickering at his friend.

The kid laying down opened an eye then said, "Troublesome…" then shut his eyes and kept laying there.

Walking past the group the girl kept on hollering, walking to the far back of the play ground he sat down in a swing away from the other kids, from here he could _at least_ watch others having fun, if he tried to play with any of the other kids their parents would pick them up and leave. So why should he ruin others day.

Sitting there he slowly closed his eyes to think that today was his birthday a day of celebrating, but today was the day he just wanted to disappear. Then he heard someone crying looking up, there was a group of kids at least 2 years older than him. They were pushing down some girls one had pink hair while another had blue, the girl earlier was with them but trying to keep a brave face on.

Walking over to the group he heard one of the boys say, "this park is for big kids not for some babies like _you_!" he said pushing down the girl with dark blue hair, which she started to cry.

Then the pink haired girl snapped, "who says you get to chose to let in!?"

That when all the boys smirked , one stepped closer to her then raised his hand, the pink haired girl shut her eyes waiting for the pain to come when they heard a voice say, "You know, its not right to pick on other that are weaker, especially girls."

All eyes turned to a kid with blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a frown on his face but was holding the boys arm keeping it from smacking the pink haired girl, the boys eyes widened, then he smirked and said backing away while his friends surrounded Naruto, then he said, "look boys the _demon boy_ wants to play, maybe we should teach him a lesson." The two other kids just nodded dumbly obliviously the kid talking was their leader.

Naruto looked around, the boy getting closer to him, then he smirked, the boy to the right charged raising his fist getting ready to punch, Naruto just turned and brought a kid right into the boys' groin making him yell in pain and dropping while crying, the left one charged also while Naruto had his back to him. He turned bringing a fist into the boys' nose all the kids heard a crunching noise, while blood shot from the nose and the boy falling down holding his face balling. The leader looked at Naruto then reached inside one of his pockets then pulled out a small pocket knife.

Everyone gasped except Naruto, then the girl with blonde hair screamed, making Naruto turn, but when he did he felt a searing pain shoot through his side. The scream drew the attention of the adults to the scene. Inoichi turned at his daughters scream, and then said, "Ino!" then started to run towards the scream.

Two other followed him one with black hair, the other with red. Inoichi turned the corner to see three boys laying down crying while one was standing with a pained expression on his face, they noticed he had a knife out, Inoichi reacted by pulling out a kunai. Naruto saw the look of hate flash over the new arrivals faces, he dropped the knife and turned to start to run he knew of a way to run past his sing he almost got there when he hear Ino scream, "NO DAD DON'T!" then he felt a ripping pain in his shoulder looking back he saw, inoichi with his daughter wrapped around his legs also he noticed the kunai sticking out of his shoulder.

He quickly made through the bushes and ran to his hiding spot, back at the park you could hear a girl crying into her fathers leg, he looked down and said, "Ino, don't cry ill make sure to catch him, he will pay for doing this!" that just made all the girls cry more, then more parents were arriving at the scene, then Shikaku turned to his son and said, "boy what happened?" you could hear him mumble troublesome but before he could start ino yelled.

"Father you're a BAKA! He saved us from the bullies!" all the parents gasped but had skeptical then Inoichi looked down then said, "You must be mistaken Ino, then why did he have a knife, also why did he run?" that when shikamaru gave a huff and said, "Those 3 kids were bullying Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. They pushed them down and hinata started crying , then I guess that kid heard and walked over to see what was happening…" he took a breath then continued, "the biggest boy was about to hit sakura, when the kid grabbed his arm and told them to leave us alone, they tried to beat him up two of them got hurt fast , then the last one pulled out that knife you saw, Ino screamed which made the kid look at her, but when he did, the other boy stabbed him in the side, he grabbed the boys arm and held him there while he punched him a couple times, then you turned up the second he pulled out the knife, probably looked like it was his. You overreacted and drew a kunai, the look probably scared him along with both you my dad and Choji's dad had a kunai out, of course he would run, then you just had to throw a kunai…" all the adults flinched at their own foolishness.

The shikamaru looked at his dad and said, "Dad, why did the boy call the kid with blonde hair demon boy?" all the adults flinched

Shikaku sighed then said, "it doesn't mean anything son, probably hem just calling him names."

All the other adults nodded their agreement; while they all were thinking on a certain blonde hair boy who was deep in the forest.

Naruto looking around thankful he wasn't being followed, he saw down near a small creek. He grabbed he slowly pulled out the kunai sticking out of his shoulder and cried out in pain then through it into the creek. He curled into a ball and started to cry thinking the same thing over and over, '_why me? What have I done to deserve this?_'

While he was crying he didn't notice that he fell asleep on the ground, then he woke up feeling water around his body, he slowly sat up and looked around, he was in a sewer with ankle deep water around him. He heard a snoring sound and decided to follow it, for what seemed like 15 minutes he came a big gate with a paper in the middle that said, 'SEAL' looking around he didn't see anything, then decided to speak.

'_Um…hello? Anyone there?'_ he started to step closer to the gate when a huge roar echoed through the walls, a clawed hand shot out almost getting to Naruto then stopped when the thing saw who it was, but that didn't stop from Naruto curling into a ball and start to cry. The thing looked down then felt a pang in its heart, then it transformed, then said, _**"shush…please don't cry I didn't mean to scare, you."**_ Naruto slowly looked up to see a beautiful women standing in front of him behind the bars, he slowly said.

"_Who are you pretty lady?"_ at that kyuubi couldn't help but giggle.

She looked at Naruto for a second then sighed and said, _**"Kit I hate to say it, but im the reason why the villagers hate you, and why your life is horrible. Im Kyuubi no Kitsune, the 9-Tailed Demon Fox, or lord of demons was sealed into by the Yondaime"**_ She looked at Naruto expecting an angry out burst.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi looking for some kind of form of deception, when he found none he said, _"How can you be the kyuubi? You look like an angel, plus Kyuubi is supposed to be mean and a lair, but you are nice and have been honest."_ Kyuubi couldn't believe what the kid just said, but before she could say something he continued

"_Also if you are the Kyuubi, why did you attack the village? You don't seem mean, even if you did you probably had a good reason to attack this village full of meanies"_ then she couldn't help but laugh, she gave a soft smile then said.

"_**you couldn't be more right then anything Kit, I am not so bad, but I attacked the village because a man that smelled like snaked and wearing a head band from this village killed my only two children, in blind rage I attacked, then Yondaime sealed me into you, he wanted you seen as a hero, but the narrow minded fools only saw you as a demon which you aren't…"**_ she looked down and saw the boy with a sad look on his face.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, not only that but she is _nice_ he sighed then looked up with a small smile and said, "_then its no ones fault except the snake mans, mostly its just one big misconception, your nothing like the villagers say you are, but im also happy now_" the kyuubi look taken aback by what the boy was saying, he didn't blame her? He wasn't even angry with her; she couldn't help but smile and say.

"_**Why are you happy Naruto and thank you for understanding**_" Then Naruto gave her a foxy grin and said, "_it because now I know I was never alone!_" she couldn't help by smile too, his smile was infectious.

"_**Naruto your about to wake up, but we will meet again, just don't forget that you aren't alone anymore.**_" He nodded enthusiastically, and then he opened his eyes and found himself inside of a forest and realized where he was. Then he thought '_maybe I should think of something to do for kyuubi it doesn't seem like a nice place to stay in that sewer_' he started to concentrate for a minute.

Kyuubi was sitting down thinking about what Naruto said to her, but then everything around her started to shimmer then she couldn't believe her eyes. She was sitting in the middle of a forest clearing with flowers, wind and sun shining, and for the first time in a decade she started to shed tears of happiness and could only think of one thing, '_thank you Naruto_'.

Naruto felt his stomach get a warm and fuzzy feeling and only smiled. Forgetting what day it was then started to run back into torn.

Running through the streets Naruto kept on wondering where everyone was at, he heard some laughter and a girls voice say, "daddy, do you think we will see that boy tonight at the festival?" Naruto that was Naruto caught before he kept on running towards home. Turning the corner he bumped into something larger, while rubbing his rear end with out looking up he said.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going" Then looking up noticing a large villager who reeked of liquor.

"You dare attack me demon? Now I can say it was in self defense," sneered the guy. Naruto eyes widened.

"No! I didn't mean to im so-"but was interrupted by some chunin showing up.

Sir, did this kid attack you?" smirked one of the ninjas.

"Why yes, yes he did, I was just standing here and he ran up and start to attack me," the guy replied with an evil grin on his face.

"Ok boys you know the offense for attacking a Konoha citizen, it punishable by…DEATH!" with that al the chunin pulled out some kunai.

Naruto just turned and started to run away making it through the first alley when he felt several searing pain shoot trough his back making him fall down in the middle of the street with villagers around. But then he heard a familiar voice scream and say, "daddy it's that boy!" looking up he saw what made his eyes widened even more was it that guy who attacked him earlier. Naruto ignoring the pain stood up and started to run away limping with several kunai and shuriken sticking out of his back and limbs.

Ino was walking with her dad and mom when the boy who saved her earlier fall down in front of her with several weapons sticking out from him she screamed and said, "Daddy, its that boy! Making her mom and dad look down, her mom gasped at what she saw. Ino saw the boy eyes widened then he stood and ran limping into the alley way, then some ninja jumped into the street looking then saw the blood trail, smirking they start to follow it, that is when inoichi spoke up.

"What do you guys think your doing?" the chunin turned saw who it was then smirked and said.

"Oh, Yamanaka, we were just doing some demon hunting your welcomed to join if you want." With that they turned and started to run after the trail.

Inoichi cursed his luck then said, "Honey take ino I have some business to take care of." Without another word he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk trying to defeat the mountain of paper work that was conquering him; Hearing a knock on the door, looking up the door slowly revealing Kakashi. Seeing who it was, "I take it the mission was a success?" Kakashi gave his eye smile and said, "yes sir, there was no dif-"but was interrupted when a puff of spoke appeared. Sarutobi saw who it was and said.

"Ahhh, Inoichi what bring you by tonight?" frowning slightly.

"Hokage-sama, there is some chunin attacking the Uzumaki boy, he is already injured from earlier today, and it seems he had multiple Shuriken and kunai in him!" said Inoichi as fast as he could.

He stood up fast and snapped his fingers, a squad of ANBU popped um then eh said, "Kakashi come with me." With that they all ran out the door leaving Inoichi to think to himself.

Naruto was lying against a Dead end alley way wall, panting and crying. He could feel his wounds healing but they weren't healing fast enough, he still had several kunai and shuriken sticking out throughout his body, and at least a broken arm.

"Well well well, looks like the demon has final has no where else to run" said the smirking leader of the chuunins.

Naruto looked up in fear to see not only the three chunins but what looked like one or two jounins and about tern to 15 villagers. All of them shouting the same "Kill the Demon" or "why don't you die already" or the all time favorite "your going to pay" even though Naruto knew it wasn't his fault for anything but they still treated him this way.

Then he felt a slight tug at the back of his mind which he followed it finding himself back inside the clearing with Kyuubi. Giving her a sad look then he said.

"_Well…im sorry I weak kyuubi-chan…if I was stronger I could have lived longer_" Naruto looking down at the ground tears forming in his eyes.

Kyuubi blushed slightly at the suffix then said seriously, "_**Naru-kun, don't cry it's not your fault…but I can give you a little power, but If I do something might change**_" Naruto quickly looked up then smiled and nodded frantically.

Then he felt himself start to fade before saying, "_thank you for everything kyuubi-chan_"

Naruto looked up and saw he was back in the alley way, there was a chunin charging him with a kunai in hand, Naruto shut his eyes waiting for the blow to come. Feeling a searing pain in his chest Naruto slowly raised his hand and got a firm grip on the guy wrist, crushing the wrist but still holding on to it Naruto heard the guy scream out in pain while trying to pull away.

Sarutobi and Kakashi were running across the roof tops to where a lot of people were gathered but then they heard a ear splitting scream giving each other they sped up, the second the arrived a chunin went flying out of the alley smashing against a wall across the street.

Naruto opened his eyes revealing orange red eyes with black slit pupils. The chunin visible flinched when he saw naruto's eyes, then he felt himself being pulled towards the demon brat when he felt enormous pain shoot through his chest as he was launched over the villagers and smashing in the wall across the street.

The chunins and jounins started to charge when the hokage and Kakashi landed in between them and Naruto. The ANBU landed and started to surround the villagers. Then Sarutobi voice yelled with clear anger, "what do you think you fools are doing!?"

One of the chunins decided to make a smart reply and say, "h-hokage-sama, we were just killing the demon."

"FOOL! I gave strict orders no one, I mean no one is suppose to lay a hand on Naruto" said a outraged Sarutobi making everyone quiver from the leaking of killer intent he was letting out.

Sarutobi turned to kakashi and said, "Take Naruto the hospital, if they try and deny him entry say if anyone disobey a order from me will be killed for traitorous activities." Then he turned to a few ANBU who were don't rounding up the villagers, "take these disgraces of shinobi to Ibiki," With visual disgust on his face.

"Hai" everyone said in unison.

Kakashi carefully scooped Naruto in his arms and stated to run towards the hospital not caring of all the blood that the boy was getting on him.

Kakashi was almost there when he felt Naruto stir, looking down he found himself looking directly into crimson slit pupils. But what caught him off guard was they didn't hold any hate but deep sadness but what made his heart almost tear out was what he heard Naruto whisper.

"Thank you Nii-san," closing his eyes at the same time.

The last thing Naruto heard before he welcomed unconsciousness, "anytime Naruto."

Kakashi finally landed in front of hospital and entered then yelled, "can I get a doctor right now!" then he saw a few run up with some nurses but as soon as they got close enough to see who it was they stopped, the lead doctor hissed and said with venom in his voice.

"Kakashi-san what are you doing here with _it_?" he spat out.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said, "im here to get him healed he was just attacked."

"I refuse to treat that _thing_! Its better off if it dies." He said with a sneer while forming a chakra scalpel.

Kakashi quickly laid down Naruto and appeared behind the man snapping his arm in three different places, when he turned around he saw a another doctor already lunging towards Naruto he felt dread knowing he couldn't make it in time, then their was a blinding orange flash when kakashi finally looked what he saw made him gasp their standing over Naruto was a female with crimson hair and the same blood red eyes as Naruto narrowed up at the man she was holding by the throat but what happened made him actually do a double take.

"**NO ONE WILL HARM NARU-KUN!**" everyone paused for a second then the woman turned to kakashi her eyes softened a bit before she said.

"Kakashi-san, I am taking Naruto to the hokage's office, I think you should be there also. Don't worry about medical ad his wounds are already starting to heal thanks to me." That made kakashi actually widen his eyes, '_this woman is the kyuubi? Im totally confused…_' he blinked like a owl for a couple of seconds then slowly nodded slowly then before he could say anything she threw the guy she was holding across the room slamming him against the wall. She slowly scooped up Naruto and gave a single nod then they both shushin to the hokage's office.

Sarutobi was having a very bad day; he was just about to go to the hospital when he two puffs of smoke appear in front of him. He saw one was kakashi but the other was a woman with crimson hair his eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto in her arms.

Kakashi-san, may I ask who your friend is, and why Naruto isn't at the hospital?" his voice like a bladed edge.

But it was the women who replied, "Hokage-sama if I could have a moment of your time I will explain what is going n, who I am, and why Naruto is here instead at that _hospital_." She spat that word with venom.

Before he could say something kakashi threw in his two cents, "we should listen to her Hokage-sama, I have a pretty good idea who she is, but she saved Naruto there, at the hospital. Some of the doctors got the idea to try and finish off Naruto." Kyuubi shot him a thankful smile all he did was curve his eye into an upside down U signaling he was smiling.

Sarutobi sighed again for the umpteenth time that day and said, "im getting to old for this shit…fine continue." He sat back in his chair as the other two took their seat, he saw Naruto nuzzle closer to the woman's chest.

She took a deep breath then said, "Before you kick me out I want you to promise to hear me out till im finish, this is for naruto's sake." She paused and waits till she saw him nod slowly then she continued, "Well I begin with my name, its Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Nine Tailed Fox." Both of them flinched when Sarutobi about to open his mouth when he was caught off by the kyuubi. "no I don't know why I am out of the seal, the last thing I remember I was trying to keep Naruto alive then he appeared in front of me, before I knew what happened he tore off a bit of the seal, but it didn't do what any of us expect, something felt weird my power started to seep fro me and I was only left with about 2 tails of power. But then when Naruto visited me for the first time, when he left he faded but that wasn't happening, so he was still unconsciousness, but then I started to fade instead that when I appeared outside and stopped a doctor from killing Naruto. But for the sake of safety right now let's just call me scarlet." She looked at them both pleading.

Sarutobi sighed again then said slowly, "well then…Kyu-Scarlet, I wont do anything yet, but if you even lie I will have to be force to kill you." He said with a voice that spoke volumes. "But if I am to trust you, care to tell me why you attacked our village in the first place?" scarlet seemed hesitant at first then nodded and slowly recounted the story to both of them and left them flabbergasted. Finally Sarutobi let out a long sigh and said, "Damn that orochimaru I should have figured he was the one behind it. Well scarlet what do you plan to do now? I mean I know that you have to be close to Naruto but that would most likely raise suspicion, because of your…traits." Scarlet nodded sadly but then spoke a little hesitantly.

"Well if it couldn't be much trouble hokage-sama, would it be ok to take Naruto out of the village so I can train him? I know he wants to be a shinobi like someone who saved him many times, "she flashed a small smile at kakashi who eyes widened for a second, "and I want to help him achieve that dream."

Sarutobi sat and thought for a second, it would be a good idea…but he didn't really want to leave Naruto with just scarlet, it wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just she would probably get out of hand if protecting Naruto…but it would be good for Naruto to get out of the village and away from the hate. He was about to say his decision when kakashi caught both of them off guard and said.

"Hokage-sama if it would be to much trouble I promised myself if Naruto was attacked one more time that I would adopt him, and seeing the scarlet-san here wants to take him out to train, I could also help but I can also be a guarding, judging from the look on your face you were wanting someone anyways to go with them if they did go incase scarlet san goes overboard or something, no offense scarlet-san," he shot her a apologetic look just to get a mischievous smile in return which made him think right.

Sarutobi took in the new events for a second then sighed and said his final decision, "alright I let you adopt him kakashi, but its up to Naruto if he wants to leave or not, I am giving you the benefit of the doubt here Scarlet-san, kakashi this will be a ongoing S-ranked training mission, your job will to also train Naruto, but to keep the secret of Scarlet-san here between just us three, this secret is double SS-Class secret, I won't even tell the council apart from the mission." Just as he finished Naruto started to stir in Scarlet's lap, he slowly opened his eyes which made Sarutobi gasp, kakashi already seen it so he just look at him with an eye smile, while Scarlet smiled proudly.

He looked up from where he was and saw kyuubi but then he noticed he wasn't in the forest. He slowly turned at saw the old man in white robes looked at him with his mouth open. He smiled sheepishly and said.

"hey jiji, I take it you met Kyu-chan?" the other three sweat dropped at that, figures, a 6 year old child would use a nickname for the most powerful demon lord.

Sarutobi nodded slightly but then scarlet smacked her forehead and said, "That right, Naruto im going by scarlet now ok? But yeah hokage-sama earlier when Naruto used my powers to early, it…changed some stuff, something might not show up now, but what I can tell is his senses have double in power and could possible get even better, but if you notice he doesn't have those kawaii whisker marks,"

That made the three males sweat drop, which made scarlet smile sheepishly, "what? Im still female, but there is a upside to this or a downside, his eyes have changed, which from the look of them if their anything like my eyes, and more or less are, he can see at a longer range, but has it where he can see body heat."

Sarutobi looked in thought his eyes flicking between the three then said, "Is it some type of Bloodline scarlet?"

Scarlet took a mom then said slowly, "Well if you mean like the Byakugan and Sharingan then yes its something like that, but I don't know if it will pass onto his offspring."

Sarutobi slowly nodded then turned to Naruto and said, "Well Naruto we have been talking and Scarlet wanted to take you out of the village to train you to be a ninja, if you do go, Kakashi also wanted to tag along and be your guardian, but even if you don't want to, he will still adopt you."

Naruto's eyes kept on getting wider, finally when Sarutobi finished he looked over at kakashi who gave him his eye smile, "really Inu you want to be my Tou-san?"

Kakashi eyes widen when he called him Inu then said, "Yes Naruto, I want to adopt you"

The next thing he knew he was on his back with the chair flipped and Naruto crying into his shoulder hugging his neck, "ohthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" he was speaking a mile a minute.

Kakashi slowly sat up with Naruto still hanging on to his neck and couldn't help but smile under his mask, "its ok Naruto you won't be alone anymore."

When Naruto finally calmed down and let him go he sat back down on Scarlet's lap. The third couldn't help but smile at the sight. He then coughed and got their attention then said.

"well now that we got it decided you can leave when ever your ready, I still have a lot of paperwork to finish, when do you plan to return?" just then Naruto's eyes turned back to the Cerulean Blue colored "well Naruto it looked like you do have a type of bloodline, I guess it shuts off when your low on chakra like all regular eye limits."

That made the other two look at him and noticed also, Scarlet looked back to Sarutobi and said, "well Hokage-sama we will return at least around when the other can heirs graduate from the academy, give or take a few weeks, just matters what happens."

He nodded then pulled out a scroll then wrote something down on it; when he was done he handed it to Kakashi and said, "Take that down to the clerk to get some money, then take Naruto shopping to get some new clothes and equipment, take him to Wolf Claw, Dustin will give him a fair price on wares."

Kakashi nodded the looked at Scarlet as they both stood Naruto took hold of Scarlet hand as they followed Kakashi out of the office.

Before the door closed Scarlet turned and looked at Sarutobi and said, "if you really need help with paperwork just use Kage Bunshin its works like a charm," then the door closed and she could here a head hitting against wood.

When she and Naruto went down to the lobby to see Kakashi was waiting for them with an eye smile when Naruto walked up he grabbed him and put him on his shoulders Naruto started to laughed and say, "come on Tou-san lets get me some equipment!"

"Sure sure, do you have anything you want to get?" he said with starting out the door.

"Yeah! I want to look like you, can I get a mask and stuff?" he said while they walked through the streets.

Scarlet couldn't help but smile at the sight as she walked with them but she stopped in her tracks with what Naruto said next.

"Hey Kaa-san what do you think I should get?" both Kakashi and Scarlet looked at each other and both smiled, well Scarlet smiled Kakashi eye went to the U.

"Whatever you want to get Naruto just make sure its dark colored like your Tou-san's clothes ok?" her answer was a high spirited nod.

As they walked through the streets some people were looking at the small group with curious glances but when they saw Naruto they turned to hateful stares and muttering of 'Demon Child' and so on.

Kakashi sighed and said, "we should go to my place we can get your equipment tomorrow morning ok Naruto?"

"Ok Tou-san then we leave tomorrow right?" he said a little put down.

"Yeah we need all the strength tomorrow because when we leave me and scarlet will start your training"

At that his eyes got wide and made him even happier, when they finally arrived at his house it was a small two bed roomed one.

He turned at let Naruto down and said, "You and Scarlet can take my bedroom for tonight, ill take the couch."

Scarlet nodded then led Naruto to the room; after awhile as he was lying on a couch he felt a presence.

"I just wanted to thank you Kakashi, I am sure you will make an excellent father to him."

He turned and saw Scarlet standing at the entrance of the hall he said, "Why thank you Scarlet, but im still new to all this at least he is old enough to train, but you will make a better parent then me."

She smiled when she heard that she turned and started to walk back to the room but said just loud enough for him to hear, "thank you for everything Kakashi-kun"

His eyes widened when he heard that and thought '_did I just get kun added to my name by her_' he couldn't help but smile at that as feel asleep and dreamed about how his life would change for better or worse.

He woke up to the smell of eggs cooking and backing sizzling. He slowly opened his eye; he looked around then saw Scarlet cooking in the kitchen he inwardly smiled at the sight before he could say anything when blur of yellow knocked the wind out of him yelling, "Good Morning Tou-san!"

He slowly sat up making Naruto fall off of him, looked down at his smiling new son; he heard giggling and turned his head and saw a smiling Scarlet putting plates on the table for them.

"Ok boys breakfast is ready come and eat so we can eat and go shopping then hopefully leave." As she sat down and started to eat.

The breakfast was great or in Naruto's words 'The greatest thing he has ever eaten.' When they finally finished Kakashi packed all he wanted for the journey. He locked as they walked out the door not going to see his house for a couple of years.

The same looks along the way to the store Naruto decided to hold onto His Tou-san hand trying to ignore the hateful looks he got along the way.

When they finally arrived at the shop when they entered a middle-aged man was at a counter said, "Ah welcome again Kakashi do you need the usual?"

Naruto started to look around the store at the weapons and some equipment. Kakashi smiled again and looked at Dustin then said, "no not this time Dustin, just taking my Son the get some Equipment and such."

Dustin looked at the kid walking around his shop and his eyes widened then turn back to Kakashi who walked up the counter, "so you finally adopted him, eh? Well that's good he needed a family." He smiled then noticed the woman walk with Naruto picking out clothes and equipment.

Kakashi looked at them for a couple of seconds then said, "we are going on a training trip and wont be back in the village in a few years, since he will need new clothes and so, ill send a summon, just take the money out of my account ok?"

Dustin thought for a minute then smiled and said, "sure anything, I take it sealing scrolls?" he got a nod and continued, "Well then there shouldn't be a problem then."

Naruto was walking to the counter when he saw something that caught his eye. He walked over to it, Scarlet was wondering where Naruto was going so she followed; he was leading her to the weapons section. When he stopped he was looking at a sword, he looked back to Scarlet who nodded with a smile, he grabbed it then they walked up to the counter.

Kakashi and Dustin were talking about random things when Naruto and Scarlet walked up and put 4 pairs of black BDU pants, 4 Black Tank tops, 4 Chain Mesh under shirts, a pair of black shinobi sandals, white medical tape, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back, ANBU forearm guards, ANBU shin guards, small standard issue black Flak Jacket, storage scrolls, 2 kunai holsters, combat belt, 2 shuriken packs, dozens of kunai and shuriken, 2 black masks, and 2 bandanas.

Dustin let out s low whistle and started to ring all the items up. Kakashi was smiling but was wondering why he grabbed all of it, Naruto was jumping up and down with excitement, and Scarlet was trying to calm down Naruto. When they were all finished Kakashi sealed the items in the storage scroll, and put them in his storage pack on his belt and lifted Naruto up to his shoulders again as they walked out of the store.

Walking towards the gate passed in relative silence apart from Naruto asking a lot of questions, as they passed the Dragon Dango, Kakashi heard some people running out a door a let a sigh when someone yelled, "Hey! Kakashi! Wait where you going?"

He turned with Naruto still on his shoulders, and gave a smile wave and said, "Yo"

The small group that ran out of the restaurant was Anko, her friend Kurenai, Asuma, and his old ANBU friend Yugao.

All of them looked at the three then went wide eyed as they noticed Naruto on Kakashi's shoulders what happened next made them drop their jaws.

"Hey Tou-san are they your friends?" he asked looked down at his father.

"yeah Naruto they are my friends," he said looking up at Naruto then looked back at all of them then said, "well guys I guess this is goodbye for now, im taking my son on a training trip for a couple of years."

He turned and started to walk off with Scarlet leaving a stunned group behind. They continued to the gate where they met the Sandaime for the last time for a couple of years.

"I hope you three have a safe trip, and I expect results when he gets back, Kakashi you can give me a report when you get back, and Scarlet," he got her attention as he pulled out a leaf head band, "do you care becoming a Leaf Shinobi? If you say yes you will be a Jounin."

To say Scarlet was surprised was an understatement, took the head band and tied it around her neck gets a warm smile from Sarutobi.

He nodded when she did and they started to walk out of the gate; that was the last time they saw them for a couple of years.


	2. Hide me Hime

Naruto: World in Flames

Chapter 2

It has been 9 years since anyone has seen Naruto, Kakashi, and Scarlet. The third was hoping they would make it back in time for the Academy Exams. '_I guess I can't always have what I want'_ he mused to himself.

He was thinking about the wave mission he sent squad 8 and 10 they were do back soon it ahs been at least 3 weeks so hopefully they come back unharmed.

-Wave Country-

Asuma and Kurenai were fighting against Zabuza the Demon of the Mist, Kiba and Shino were busy fighting, well losing actually, Choji and Shikamaru were fighting the Demon Brothers. Hinata and Ino were guarding Tanzuna.

Asuma got kicked in the gut back towards where Kurenai was standing breathing hard with multiple cuts and gashes.

"You have any idea what we should do?" Asuma looked back towards Kurenai.

"No I don't, most of my Genjutsus are not working," she said as she tried to see the other through the mist, then she heard someone walking towards them she looked towards the east side of the bridge.

Asuma also heard the foot steps and looked towards where Kurenai was looking; he also noticed Zabuza was looking too.

A Small figure came out of the mist the first thing they noticed was sun kissed hair, upon closer inspection he was wearing black sandals, black pants that went down to shin with white medical tape around the ankles, black tank top, with a chain-mesh under shirt, black flak-jacket, Kunai holsters above each knee, ANBU shin and forearm guards, black fingerless gloves with the leaf symbol on them, and a black mask, but what stuck out he was reading a book just walking towards them.

About 10 feet away from them Asuma finally got over the shock and said, "Hey kid who are you?"

The kid looked up gave them a lazy eye smile and said, "Yo"

All three sweat-dropped slightly "What are you doing here Brat!?" Zabuza yelled slightly, Naruto turned to him and replied, "Hmm, you say something?"

That made all of them face-fault, both Kurenai and Asuma were thinking the same thing, '_is he related to Kakashi?_'

Naruto slowly put away his book and kept on looking at Zabuza and said in a serious tone, "Zabuza I thought I told you to spy for me, not attack Friendly Leaf Shinobi."

Zabuza started o laugh a bit and looked at him then put his sword on his back much to the shock of the others, "is the offer still open?"

A nod was his answer then he stopped the Kirigakure Jutsu, and then yelled out, "Oi! Stop fighting Naruto is here!"

3 blurs landed beside him one of them was a female upon realizing who was their launched herself at Naruto saying, "Naruto-kun!"

All of them Sweat-dropped at the sight then Asuma finally said, "Um…can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Naruto finally stood back up and turned to him and said, "Naruto Uzumaki Hatake, these three idiots and the lovely lady by my side are some of my spies, they will be returning with me Konoha to become Leaf Shinobi."

Zabuza turned and looked at Naruto and said, "What about Gato?"

Naruto seemed to think for a second then said, "Tou-san and Kaa-san should be taking care of him right now…actually they should be here…right…about…now."

2 blurs landed beside him one with an orange book out and the other looking at the one reading said, "Dear, what have I told you about reading those in public?"

"Don't unless I want it destroyed….ok ill put it away." He said as he put it back in his pouch.

"Kakashi is that you?" Kurenai said

"Yo" was what she got as a reply

Asuma finally asked, "Can you care to tell us whats going on? This kid here claims to be a Hatake; also he said Zabuza and his little group are spies, also their going to Konoha with him."

"Yeah we have been given the ok for awhile now; they are going to become full fledged Leaf ninja," Said Kakashi looking at Asuma and Kurenai.

Kiba finally had enough and charged Haku while yelling, "yeah fucking right, im not letting that bitch become a leaf shin-" that's when he felt a metal blade at his throat.

"You will not harm my precious people, especially Haku-chan, if you do the Inuzuka will be down one member, they are members of my pack and fall under my protection." He said as he moved the sword away from his throat.

Naruto walked back over towards Zabuza and Haku. He looked at them for a minute then said, "When will you guys be able to move, I want to get home and relax for once."

"Give us a couple of days Naruto and we will be ready for the trip, anyways they should be finish the bridge by then," a nod was his reply

Naruto turned to Kakashi and said, "Tou-san ill be staying with Zabuza and Haku-chan can we meet back here in 4 days?"

"Why do you ask that Naruto?" Kakashi asked a little stunned his is wanting to wait that long.

"Well I want o catch up to Zabuza-sensei and also want to hang out with Haku-chan; also you probably want to spend some time with your friends." He turned back to the group who nodded and started to walk away when he started to follow he said over his shoulder, "Also you probably want some alone time with Kaa-san."

Scarlet went red, so did kakashi but you couldn't tell from the mask, scarlet finally yelled, "NA-RU-TO!"

When they heard some giggling and snickering they turned around and saw the Konoha group laughing at them.

Kakashi coughed and said, "Anyways where are you guys staying so we can catch up?"

Tanzuna spoke up, "their staying at my Super house, I think we can fit 2 more guests" as he started to lead them towards his house.

When they arrived the front door was ajar, Tanzuna was starting to dread what happened when he ran through the door followed by the Shinobi, but when they arrived to the dining room his daughter was sitting their with a couple of scrolls.

"Tsunami what happened? Whats in those scrolls?" as he walked toward his daughter.

"Father you wont believe what happened, some thugs tried to take me, and was about to kill Inari when this kid with blonde hair saved us, when he got rid of the thugs he handed me these and said they were all of Gato's money, and the deeds to the ports," She talked fast and excitedly.

All of them were wide eyed except Kakashi and Scarlet. When everyone calmed down, the Genin walked up to their rooms to get some rest leaving the Jounin to them selves.

"So Kakashi whats with the kid?" asked Asuma looking between Kakashi and Scarlet.

"I can't tell you yet but when we get back ask if you can stay when ever I give my report," said kakashi not looking up from his book.

Kurenai said, "Let me guess you turned him into a pervert also, since he was also reading a book earlier."

This time Scarlet spoke, "no Kurenai-san I made sure he didn't, actually he doesn't like perverts at all, and that book was a Bingo Book, he reads through it page for page."

That made Kurenai respects go up for him until she remembered what he almost did to kiba, "hey why did he attack my student?"

Kakashi was still reading so Scarlet said, "He has some rules that he lives by, one is protect his precious people with his life, I don't know where he picked that up, but it actually saved quite a few people."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurenai

Well Naru-kun wanted us to keep that a secret, one of the reasons is because he thinks that he doesn't deserve the credit, anyhow we will respect his wish until we have to tell the hokage-sama." She bade them a goodnight then went to the room followed by Kakashi.

The 4 days flew by quick with the two groups meeting up at the bridge. Not much happened for the four days, mostly catching up with old friends.

The entire village met up to see the group off on the still unnamed bridge. The group quickly took off with most of the Genins in the middle with the four Leaf Jounin surrounding them and the three Mist-Nin also Naruto scouting.

Half way there the Genins couldn't hold their questions any longer when ever Ino decided to say, "hey Asuma-sensei who is that other kid? He seems familiar like I saw him before."

"Well he use to live in Konoha except he left for a couple year training trip with his parents I guess," said Asuma around his cigarette.

That made all of them think about whom it was; when they were almost there the other four joined back up with the main group when the gates came into view. Slowing down to a steady walk when they got there the guards said, "Halt state you name and reason for being here."

"Team 8 and Team 10 returning from mission," stated Kurenai as they were waved through.

Kakashi looked at them for a second and said, "Kakashi returning with son and wife from couple year training trip," as he gave hem a eye-smile and kept on walking through.

Walking towards Kakashi's house to see if it was still in one piece but were sadly mistaken when they saw an empty lot; Naruto looked at it and felt his anger rise then sadness took offer as he turned away from Kakashi and said, "im sorry Tou-san…its my fault you lost your home."

Kakashi put away his book turned to Naruto and smacked him over the head and said in a serious voice, "I don't give a shit what these imbeciles do to my house at least I still have you and your mom."

Naruto quickly hugged him and said, "im sorry Tou-san."

Kakashi hugged him back and shot an eye-smile towards Scarlet. She returned a warm smile and said, "Well we better go see the Hokage and see if we can get a new home."

Kakashi shook his head and said, "No we don't have to worry about it, I have been thinking about it lately. We will be moving into the Hatake residence when we are done there.'

Both were stunned since they knew the story about the house and both hugged him and they quickly jumped across the roofs towards the Tower.

Kurenai and Asuma were just giving their reports about the mission when a knock at the door interrupted them; Sarutobi raised his hand and said, "Come in"

His eyes widened when he saw Kakashi followed by Scarlet and Naruto walk in, he quickly schooled his features and said, "well, well, well, glad you three finally made it back, but aren't you kind of late?"

Kakashi slowly put away his book and said, "Sorry Hokage-sama but we were busy trying to make it back from Snow Country."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and Scarlet added, "It will be easier if Kurenai-san and Asuma-san finished first and then we can give our report."

Sarutobi nodded then turned his eye sight back towards his son who continued with the story when he finished Sarutobi nodded and said, "Yes I already gave the ok for them to become Leaf Ninja, and actually Zabuza became a Jounin while his daughter became a jounin also with demon brothers."

All of them nodded when he turned back towards Naruto when he was about to ask something Naruto spoke up, "um, Jiji could I got take care of some things? My Kaa-san can take care of it, please."

Sarutobi was surprised at what he did but nodded and said, "Sure Naruto, ill send for you if I need you."

Naruto nodded and started to walk towards the door when he _shushin_ somewhere. Sarutobi got over his initial shock than turned over to Kakashi who seemed slightly serious.

"So what can you tell me Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked taking a puff out of his pipe.

"Well he seems at least mid to high-Chunin possibly low Jounin. His chakra pools are near Sannin, if not Kage level. He is practically a Ninjutsu Sponge I would say around High-Jounin, his Taijutsu is on par to High-Chunin or low-Jounin; he is exceptional in his created style Demon Fang."

Everyone eyes were wide except Kakashi and Scarlet, once they got over their shock Kakashi continued, "His Genjutsu is practically gone, he can detect pretty much any Genjutsu but cant cast them if his life depended on it, he learned Kenjutsu from a couple of masters but he uses his own style Demon Claw, then his sealing ability is better than mine."

Sarutobi asked, "wait how did his Fuuninjutsu get so good?"

"Well it's kind of funny, we ran into Jiriaya three years ago and he taught all he knew to Naruto," Kakashi eye smiled a bit before he turned serious again.

"But sine you asked me back your wanting me to take a team?" he asked bluntly.

"Ah yes, I would have guess you figured it out, the rookie teams this year are the Ino-Shika-Cho group under Asuma," he took a small puff out of his pipe relishing the taste before he continued, "then Kurenai has the Hyuuga heiress, the male heir to the Inuzuka, and the heir to the Aburame." He leaned back into his chair giving the group a critical eye.

"So who do you want me to take?" Kakashi asked already knowing the answer.

"You will take Uchiha Sasuke, Haruna Sakura, and Nagari Sai," stated Sarutobi.

Kakashi thought for a second before he asked, "Is there anything you can tell me about the group?"

Surprisingly when Sarutobi opened his mouth Kurenai spoke up, "do you want the official report or the unofficial one?"

Kakashi thought for a second then said, "Can you tell me both?"

She nodded then said, "Officially Sasuke was last years rookie of the year, Sakura was the second best in the class, and Sai was 2nd runner up for rookie of the year."

Kakashi thought for a second then asked, "And unofficially?"

"Sasuke seems like a brooder who can only think of killing his brother, Sakura is a Fan girl of Sasuke, and Sai…speaks his mind."

Kakashi thought for a minute mentally groaning at what his team consisted of. But he was brought back to the situation when Scarlet cleared her throat, "um, Hokage-sama I was wondering if I could tell you something about naruto's Doujutsu and a new…um…condition."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and said, "Please continue Scarlet."

But before he could Asuma asked, "wait he has a Bloodline!?"

Sarutobi nodded before he said, "yes, when you were gone with the Guards there was an incident when he called upon the Kyuubi's Chakra, the side even was a new Doujutsu, but he also lost the whisker marks."

Both Kurenai and Asuma nodded numbly then Scarlet continued, "As I was saying, thanks Kashi-kun here we were able help him control it better."

Everyone one sweat dropped then Sarutobi asked, "Um did you say Kashi-kun?"

Scarlet blinked oblivious to what he was saying then turned to Kakashi where he started to sweat and gave a nervous eye-smile, "um…dear lets not get hasty I was going to tell him soon I swear!" as he jumped behind Asuma for cover.

Sarutobi looked at them then packed his pipe again feeling another headache coming on, "Can someone care to tell me what is going on?"

Scarlet tore her eyes from Kakashi and said, "What my husband failed to tell you in the weekly reports was we got married."

Everyone eyes snapped between the two the Sarutobi said, "Um….did you say married?"

Kakashi finally stepped out and said, "Ah yes we were married by Princess Koyuki of the newly named Spring Country, which leads me to say you will probably be having an ambassador from their Hidden Snow Village."

Wait what were you doing in this 'Spring Country', what was it original name?" Sarutobi asked a little shocked.

But he was replied with giggling from Scarlet, "Naruto got caught up with saving another country."

Sarutobi was trying to comprehend what they were saying then said slowly, "do you both want to explain?"

Kashi only eye-smiled then said, "Well remember sometimes when I sent money in my report scroll?"

Sarutobi nodded then started to catch on, "Well they were pay for missions that we ran into a lot of the times."

Sarutobi started to chuckle then said, "But what about saving countries?"

That also made Kakashi chuckled then asked, "Have you had an influx of missions from, Rice, Tea, Spring, Bird, Demon, Moon, River, Sea, Vegetable, and some of the other villages requesting teachers for their academies in Suna and Taki?"

Actually I have had new treaties and new alliances from those countries, also mission requests have gone considerably up, why does that matter though?"

"Well, sir, each and everyone one of those are the end result of the Naruto-Effect." Stately Kakashi as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurenai spoke up slightly awed by what she was hearing, "um…what is the Naruto -Effect?"

Scarlet started to giggle and Kakashi was snickering then he said, "Well Naruto has this strange power where he can become friends with anyone and make you overcome your flaws."

Before anyone could say anything else Scarlet cleared her throat and said, "Anyways since we got off track is it alright if I finish?"

Sarutobi nodded and said, "Yes please, but I can't believe that this village economy that is so prosperous is thanks to Naruto."

"Well if you notice about half of all those Countries leaders are female," she stated matter-of-factly.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, "what does that have to do with anything?"

Scarlet saw the look and said it will all be explained when I finished, ok?"

She nodded then Scarlet continued, "but since he was able to control it better and you know the thermal vision eye sight, well he can also see in the dark, he can break any genjutsu when its active, but since we fully unlocked it gave him something similar to the Sharingan Amaterasu."

"Wait what is called?" Sarutobi asked a little stunned.

"Well we just been calling it 'Fox Fire' I think the name is ok since how many kind of flames are green?" asked Kakashi earning a snicker from Scarlet.

"But anyways that sums up his Doujutsu, now on to the physical changes," Sarutobi was putt on guard at that.

Seeing the look Scarlet waved her hand dismissively, "Don't need to worry Hokage-sama, but since were on the subject, he is still the same boy you left in my care. But what I meant was Naruto excludes 3 times as much hormone than Kakashi here."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and asked in a somewhat sweet tone, "So we have another pervert in town now?"

Their was two different things that happen, one was Kakashi paling more, then the second was Scarlet breaking up laughing. Sarutobi knew what happened and paled slightly also, Asuma caught sight of it and asked, "Dad do you know what happened?"

Before he could say something Scarlet spoke up again still snickering, "do you both know Jiriaya of the Sannin?" getting two affirmative nods she continued, "well lets just say he was put in the hospital for two months even though Tsunade's apprentice Shizune healing him."

Kurenai knew of the guys' reputation and asked, "And pray tell how did he end up in that state?"

Scarlet looked at her for a second then said, "Naruto caught him peeking on me and Tsunade, which was the first time I ever felt sorry for someone."

Kurenai's respect just kept going up but then remember something and said, "ok but what do you mean his hormones are higher than Kakashi shouldn't that make him worse then him?"

Scarlet started to laugh before she could finish Kakashi crying tears said, "it's the only mission I ever failed, he might be worse but he doesn't like perverts, he only doesn't mind me and maybe someone else," sending a small wink towards Sarutobi who paled slightly.

Scarlet saw it then said, "yeah Hokage-sama can I ask you a favor?"

Sarutobi gave a nervous chuckle and said, "Sure what is it you want to ask?"

"Well just two things the first, if any missions come up concerning and possible save trade and rape don't give them to Naruto," she said in a dead serious voice which made everyone wonder the same thing.

Asuma decided to voice it, "why is that Scarlet-san?"

Scarlet turned to him and looked back to the Hokage who gave a small nod and said, "If you send him on any mission like that, make sure it's with me or Kakashi."

Kurenai spoke up and said, "Why what happens?"

Then a new voice said, "Because he makes me look like a pussy."

All the heads turned to see Zabuza standing at the door with night blue long sleeve shirt and same color pants with a dark green Jounin vest; His the leaf symbol forehead protector on his right bicep.

"Hokage-sama have you seen the update Bingo Books from Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo?" Sarutobi looked at him shaking his head then said, "Why should that matter Zabuza-san?"

He looked around the room and said, "Well that's because he is more famous than me and he is not even a Genin yet."

"And how is that since I haven't heard anything about his name?" Sarutobi asked with narrowed eyes.

"Have you heard these names: Demon of the leaf, Demon in the Trees, and some people named me and him as the Demons in the Bloody Leaf."

Asuma dropped his Cigarette and said in a stutter voice, "you're trying to tell me that the Demon of the Leaf is Naruto?"

The three of them nodded when Sarutobi asked, "would someone like to explain my oncoming headache?"

Kakashi decided to speak, let's just say that he has his own reputation in Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa. Iwa and Kumo have KOS order for him in their Bingo Book, Kiri actually has a FOS order."

Kurenai still awed said, "Ok but were getting off track here."

Scarlet nodded and said, "Well he has it three times worse than all men but he isn't affected by it thanks to his…Tenant," getting a nod from Sarutobi she continued, "But it's not him we worry about."

Kurenai looked at her and said, "And what do we have to worry about?"

Scarlet looked at her then smirked and said, "Were you feeling slightly different when he was in the room Kurenai?"

Kurenai blushed slightly and said, "So that was him then?"

Asuma looked back between the two completely lost "wait just hold on a second whats does it matter?"

"Well Kurenai's Pheromones were reacting to his Hormones, but two my second request can you make a special order Hokage-sama?"

"What would you ask of me Scarlet," Sarutobi starting to see the reason.

"I would like you to make an order specifying that Naruto does not have to remove it unless ordered to by yourself, me and Kakashi, he may remove if he pleases." Scarlet said with a small gleam in her eye.

Kakashi saw it and nervously gulped, and then Kurenai spoke up, "Why does it matter about that?"

Kakashi sighed and said, "There was only one thing Naruto was dreading coming back here, it wasn't the village still hating him he could care less, no the only thing worse than that is Fan Girls."

Everyone face-faulted except him and Scarlet, Sarutobi was the first to recover, "ok ill write out the order and give it to him when eh returns."

Scarlet smiled then it faltered and looked at Sarutobi and said, "oh by the way if you here music playing it's probably Naruto."

"Why would he be playing?" asked Kurenai

Scarlet said slightly serious, "its how he copes with killing, Kakashi reads his Icha, I relax in the hot springs, Asuma smokes, and you Kurenai work on new Genjutsu, he plays the guitar."

Sarutobi was about to say something when music entered the office and Scarlet slapped her head mumbling, "I thought he said he was ok…"

-15 minutes after Naruto left-

Naruto was sitting on top of the roof still listening to the conversation when he grew tired of it, but was pleased to get that order. Taking out a small Sealing scroll, unsealing it a guitar popped out after a few test strokes he took a deep breath and started to play.

_So clever_

_What ever_

_Im done with these endeavors_

_I wonder along the winding way_

_Its over, no longer, I feel it growing stronger_

_I live to die another day_

_Until I fade away_

_Why give up?_

_Why give in?_

_It's not enough it never is_

_So I will go on until the end_

_We've become desolate _

_It's not enough it never is_

_I will go on until the end_

_Surround me_

_It's easy_

_To fall apart completely_

_I feel you creeping up again_

_Its over, no longer, I feel it growing colder_

_I knew this day will come to end_

_So let this life begin_

_Why give up?_

_Why give in?_

_It's not enough it never is_

_So I will go on until the end_

_We become desolate_

_It's not enough it never is_

_I will go on until the end_

_I've lost my way_

_I've lost my way_

_But I will go on until the end_

_Living is_

_Hard enough_

_Without you fucking up_

_Why give up?_

_Why give in?_

_It's not enough it never is_

_We become desolate_

_It's not enough it never is_

_So I will go on until the end_

_I've lost my way_

_I've lost my way_

_So I will go on until the end_

_The final fire when_

_The final fire when_

_The final fire when_

_I will go on until the end_

When he end the song he felt a presence behind him turning slowly he saw a tan trench coat and a woman about 25 years old looking at him with a large smirk, he nervously gulped before taking off running.

-Same time in the hokage office-

Kurenai was the firs to speak and said and said voice, "is he really that said?"

Scarlet shook her head and said, "that's just how he copes with his stress, but I figured he was going to play another song unless someth-" she was cut off with the door busting open and Naruto bolting in a flash of yellow hair hiding behind Sarutobi.

Everyone looked at him and Scarlet asked, "Naruto-kun why are you hiding?"

He pokes his head out and said in a hushed voice, "Crazy-lady is after my Lucky Charms!"

Everyone face-faulted when they recover Anko ran into the room look between them then saw Naruto and yelled while diving at him, "NARU-CHAN!"

He yelped and replaced himself with a clone and hid behind Kurenai this time and said, "Kurenai-hime please call your friend off!"

She sweat dropped while trying to fight down a blush, she saw Kurenai out of the corner of her sight smirking, and then said, "Naruto how did you know Anko was my friend?"

He blinked once then looked around the room and eye-smiled and said, "cause you have her smile on you?"

Everyone blinked then the 'Naruto' behind Kurenai said, "Thanks Hime, but I need to go, Tou-san can you feel me in later at home Im going to hide!"

Asuma looked at him and said, "um…but your right there?"

The 'Naruto' looked at Asuma then said, "Actually im a clone, boss is long gone."

Anko started to pout when the clone dispersed.


	3. I was Almost Rapped

**ok i apologize for the late update from school to trying to find a job its been a bitch on my free time. but in this chapter is the first lemon of the story. anyways if you have idea that you might like to see or wantto be seen in this story i might just might work it in there. right now im splitting ym time to working on this and my Galatic Commando stories hopefully i will get some more free time in the future so enjoy it please review if you like the story but refrain if your going to flame and that crap cause if you dont like the story find a different one. there is thousands of stories on this sight find one you like and be happy.**

**(DisClaimer - I do not own naruto or any other cross overs or and ideas, songs, movies or other material that may pop up out of no where.)**

Naruto: World in Flames

Chapter 3

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha reading his Bingo Book. Looking through the pages he saw a black blur following him, '_hmmm why is an ANBU following me…unless the old man doesn't trust me…no that's not it...Hmm maybe I should see what they want_' thought Naruto as he turned a corner into a alley way the second he did the presence landed behind him.

He said as he started to turn around, "you know it's not nice to fol-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt his mask being pulled down and a pair of lips crashing against his, '_SHIT! I forgot about Inuzukas_' he thought furiously using Kawarimi with a clone he hidden appearing a few feet away he got a good look at his 'attacker' she was about five and a half feet tall, brown hair pulled into a long pony-tail, had the two fang markings of a Inuzuka on both cheeks but was wearing ANBU Attack Gear.

Naruto looked at her for a second slowly pulling out his book he gave her an eye-smile then said, "Yo!"

He looked at her and noticed she was breathing kind of deeply she started to walk forward saying, "get your ass back here now!"

Naruto danger senses were going off and started to back pedaling trying to escape when he hit the wall at the end of the alley, his eyes widened in horror as she closed he distance and put her arms on either side of him. Looking back and forth another presence entered the alley.

That's when he heard a male voice say, "Uzumaki-san the Hokage is wanting you to return to the tower," The ANBU slightly sweat-dropped at what he was seeing.

Naruto flashed him a thankful stare but the next thing the ANBU knew was him being replaced with Naruto. Naruto turned and started to run out the alley yelling over his shoulder, "Thanks ANBU-san, if you need a favor or something, find me ill repay, thanks again!"

Hana let out a frustrated growl and took off after Naruto, she didn't know why but she couldn't stop going after him, she was just returning to the HQ when she smelled him and she felt the need of just needing him.

Naruto was bolting down the road like a bat out of hell; he turned to look over his shoulder and saw she was STILL following him. Leading out a frustrated groan he saw the one Inuzuka that was on Team 8, grabbing his arm dragging him along.

Turning a corner he pulled him up to the side and said, "hey man I hate to ask you but can you call this Inuzuka off of me!?" he said pointing behind.

Kiba was still trying to process what was going on looking behind him he saw his sister turning back to the blonde he yelled, "what the fuck did you do to my sister she looks pissed!"

"Look I didn't do anything man, I was just walking minding my own business and then she attempts to rape me man," He said turning another corner.

Kiba took a sniff in the air and started to laugh and said, "Dude I know why, but you're letting off way more hormones than you should!"

"Yeah I know, Kami, it's a medical condition I have so how do we lose her I have to meet the Hokage right now and this is not helping," Naruto looked over at Kiba with a pleading look.

Kiba started to think and said, "My mom could handle her, but-" but he was caught off guard when a kunai went flying by.

"God never mind your mom might be affected also so it wont work…wait that's an idea ok man peace!" as he made a clone and shushin to the Hokage's office.

-Hokage's Office-

Sarutobi packed his pipe again lighting it, "So what rank would you say he is fit for?" he asked looking at Kakashi and Scarlet.

"Well I would say Chunin he shows leadership ability but I would ask that you make him work with some of his own generation for awhile before working other groups," said Kakashi looking at Scarlet he got a nod.

Sarutobi was thinking, '_well a good thing would mean that if he did help, there would be a Chunin in a group for a mission…hmmm_' coming to a decision he said, "Fine we shall do that, but he needs to at least do a certain amount of mission with each rookie team, understood?"

Kakashi both nodded and were about to thank him when a puff of smoke entered the room showing Naruto breathing slightly deeper.

Naruto looked around the room scratching the back of his head he said while eye-smiling, "sorry im late, I got lost on the road of life."

Everyone sweat-dropped except Kakashi who also eye smiled everyone was thinking the same thing, '_it's another Kakashi_' then he turned to Kakashi and said, "Yeah there is one other thing I forgot about before we returned."

Kakashi looked at him questionably and said, "And what might that be son?"

A look of fright passed through his eyes and whispered on word, "Inuzukas"

Everyone sweat-dropped but then a realization dawned on them and few were snickering at him. Naruto started to pout then said, "Well Jiji what did you want, and that ANBU you sent, give him a small bonus in his next pay check please."

Sarutobi looked at him and asked, "Why do you want me to Naruto-kun?"

"Well he kind of showed up and saved me from being raped then I was able to replace myself with him so yeah he kind of saved me," Naruto said looking sheepish.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Sarutobi face-faulted thinking that only Naruto would make a small deal out of almost being raped; After they recover Sarutobi looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto we were just discussion your rank from now on, we decided to give you the rank of Chunin."

Naruto's eyes widened but the noticed something and said, "So whats the catch?"

Sarutobi let out a chuckle and said, "You must perform a certain amount of missions with each rookie team."

Naruto let out a small groan but nodded and said, "Ok jiji, ill do it, but I don't need a head band I got symbol on my glove plates, if that's ok?"

Sarutobi nodded and gave him a small smile saying, "Then I welcome you to the Chunin ranks Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto started bouncing around the room until he got hit to the floor thanks to Scarlet, that's when Kurenai spoke up, "um…since he will be working with the teams, since Kakashi has to meet his, how about we meet the teams at a training ground so we can introduce you both?"

Naruto thought for a second then said, "That sounds like an excellent idea Kurenai-hime, can we do it at Training ground 7?"

All the males sweat-dropped at what he said, figures that he can flirt with someone twice his age and get out un scathed.

Kurenai blushed slightly earning wide eyes from everyone in the room; Sarutobi spoke up and said, "That's an excellent idea, how about you go gather your teams Asuma, Kurenai, ill send a Chunin to tell Team 7 about the meeting place, you all are dismissed."

Both Kurenai and Asuma left in a poof of smoke, the Hatake Family left after them through the door Sarutobi watched them go and thought, '_things are going to get interesting with you back here Naruto_'

-Training Ground 7 / 10 minutes later-

Naruto and Kakashi was standing in front of Memorial Stone looking at the names, Scarlet was sitting against a tree relaxing a short distance off when Asuma and Kurenai showed up with both of their teams shortly followed by Team 7.

Naruto looked over his shoulder sighing he said, "Looks like its time dad."

Kakashi pulled out his Icha-Icha and eye-smiled poofing off in front of the teams. Naruto started to walk over when Kakashi poofed in front of his team and said, "Yo!"

Getting a few sweat-drops he continued, "I am the new Jounin-instructor for Team 7, I will be teaching you stuff, how about we introduce our selves? Pale one you go first."

Sai put away his sketch book and said, "My name is Nagari Sai, I like to draw, I have no dreams."

Kakashi thought '_a drone perfect_' he then turned to Sakura and said, "Ok pinky, your next"

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like," she looked at Sasuke, "I hate Ino-pig! And my dreams are, "she looked back at Sasuke with a small nose-bleed.

Kakashi was already groaning and said, "Ok brooder your next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have no likes and many dislikes, I have a dream; no an ambition to kill a certain man." He said with his hands gripping together under his chin.

Kakashi sighed and said, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes, I have many hobbies, and my dreams aren't for children to know."

He then continued and said, "I would normally have to do a test but the hokage said you already passed one, so we will start missions tomorrow, sometimes my wife might tag along with us, along with a Chunin, which leads me to another announcement," turning to the other teams he said, "there was a recently promoted Chunin who has to work with the teams to learn teamwork."

When he finished there was another puff of smoke and Naruto appeared eye-smiling and said, "Hello im Uzumaki Naruto, I am a newly appointed Chunin, I like my precious people and playing guitar. I have a dream to become heir to my fathers' clan and I hope to be able work well with all of you!"

Then Kiba yelled out, "What the HELL! You were not even a ninja yesterday!"

That got shock looks from Team 7, Naruto sighed and said, "Actually I was, I received a field promotion a year back to genin."

He then gave another eye smile and said, "Oh if you see any Inuzuka females heading towards me, please warn me ok?"

All the genin except for Kiba gave him weird looks while the adult started to snicker, shikamaru spoke up, "it may be troublesome but why do we need to?"

Naruto gave him a serious stare and stated, "I have a…medical condition that makes it way more troublesome to be around a female."

That got a 'HEY' from Sakura, Ino, and Kurenai and a stutter from Hinata, then sakura spoke up and said, "why does it matter your nothing like my Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto again sighed, he was doing that a lot lately and said, "That's good because I don't want to be like your 'Sasuke-kun' I am me and no one else and to answer your question, do you feel different? A little more flustered? That isn't your Sasuke-kun who is doing it."

Ino spoke up, "wait you are trying to say it you?"

Naruto turned to her and gave her a lazy look stating, "yes its part of my medical condition, I have been given permission from the hokage to deal with any attempts on my person be them from either male or female, from running like a bat out of hell, which Kiba here has already seen me do or knocking person out, soon I am going to start caring tranquilizers if it gets any worse."

Everyone sweat-dropped Sasuke spoke up, "why are you even Chunin? You're the same age as us."

"Your right, but I have proved that I am ready for the role, anyways" he said turning towards the Jounin, "whose team am I tagging along?"

Kakashi eye-smiled from his book and said, "not me, Team 7 report back to here at 7." With that he poofed away Naruto started to grumble about lazy fathers; turning to the other two he saw Asuma light up a cigarette and said, "Team 10 already finished are missions for the day, but meet the team at the hokage tower tomorrow at 10." He then turned and started to leave the opposite direction of his team.

Naruto sighed mentally frustrated he then turned to Kurenai giving her an eye-smile he said, "You can just give me the time your team usually goes to the hokage tower and ill meet you there?"

For some reason she started to blush and said, "We usually got at 9, Team 8 see you tomorrow," before she shushin away; Naruto sighed again damn he need to stop that. Everyone was gone doing their own things then he remember about the Inuzukas, he should probably give them an explanation. Sighing to his death he started to walk towards the compound.

Walking through the streets he sighed as he kept on getting curious looks; the only reason they didn't send him hateful stares was because of the mask. Walking past the academy he noticed and old swing he use to sit on when he watched the older kids leave the school, wishing he could go there. He started to chuckle to himself as he sat down for a second.

Sighing he took out his guitar again and started to strummed it when he began to sing.

(Evil Angel – Breaking Benjamin)

_Hold it together_

_Birds of a feather_

_Nothing but lies, and croak, and wings_

_I have the answer_

_Spreading the cancer_

_You are the faith inside of me_

_Nooooo_

_Don't leave me to die here_

_Help me survive here_

_Alone-don't-remember_

_Remember_

_Put me to sleep evil angel_

_Open your wings evil angel_

_Im a believer_

_Nothing could be worse_

_All these imaginary friends_

_Hiding betrayal_

_Driving the nail_

_Hoping to find the savior _

_Nooooo_

_Don't leave me to die here_

_Help me survive here_

_Alone don't surrender_

_Surrender_

_Put me to sleep evil angel_

_Open your wings evil angel_

_Fly over me evil angel_

_Why can't I breathe evil angel_

_Put me to sleep evil angel_

_Open your wings evil angel_

_Fly over me evil angel_

_Why can't I breathe evil angel_

Putting away his guitar he started to head towards the Inuzuka compound not noticing the couple of presences at the school.

Kurenai couldn't believe what she just heard…it was mesmerizing to hear him play. Then she noticed she barely knows anything about him, hell she is twice his age for Kami's sake! But…it's not like she ca- shaking her head from those thoughts she headed home.

Anko was thinking about groping the young man; but when he started to sing she stopped her self. Why did his voice sound so sad? She knew that because of him the villagers back off her but when he abruptly disappeared, it came back. Shaking her head she decided to head home with one thing on her mind: _who are you Uzumaki Naruto_

==== (with Naruto) ====

Sighing again…Wait did he just do that again..._Fuck_ letting out another sigh…Kami he just wanted to hit his head against a wall. Looking up at the gates of the compound he walked through noticing some of the female canines walking towards him.

Abruptly stopping he started to pet and stroke many of the dogs getting thankful yips in return but he also noticed the effect of his condition. Then he heard a rough female voice speak from behind.

"You know, pup, not many people just walk in here and start petting my pack, what the hell do you think your doing here?" asked Tsume Inuzuka with a hint of amusement to see how the blond who play this.

Naruto started to sweat bullets he noticed the gleam in her eye, knowning his fate he spoke up, "sorry Tsume I just wanted to come by and discuss with you my…medical predicament"

"Oh and what would that be pup? Come inside so we can discuss it," with a predatory smirk.

Naruto hung his head standing he started to follow behind clan head; as soon as the door closed he turned since it closed in an eerily fashion. Turning back around he found himself soaring through the room and landing on a couch before he could figure out what the hell was happening he was straddled by tsume and her lips crashing against his.

**(LEMON WARNING)**

Feeling no way out of this he deepened the kiss, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs earning a soft moan from her. Their tongues fighting for dominance, taking the initiative he leapt upholding tsume under him. Noticing the slightly widening, eyes mentally smirking, he move one of his hands up under her shirt he started to cup her C cup bordering D cup breasts earning a feral moan from her.

Moving her shirt over her head, he went back to kissing her passionately .feeling his shirt moving up he let her take it off, moving back down he started to kiss her again; moving to her ear he started to kiss and nibble on the ear lobe. Starting kiss down her neck he took a second to bite into the neck earning a pleasurable gasp from Tsume , starting to kiss down farther he took both of her breasts in his hands kneading and squeezing earning moans and growl from her.

Moving his head forward he started to suck on the right nipple earning a deep moan from Tsume, pinching the left one. Softly nibbling on it he started to switch back and forth between the two. Tsume felt herself getting wetter and wetter every since they begin; the heat started to bother her she really need him soon or she would go crazy.

Raising his head he started to kiss her again their tongues fighting for dominance. Moving his hands down he started to pull down her pants, Tsume feeling what he wanted left her hips to allow him to continue. Getting her pants off; he slowly moved his hand down her body trailing circles around her belly button. Then he moved his hand over soft fabric then felt the drenched part slowly rubbing up and down her slit earning a loud moan from her, he started to trail kisses down her body when he came to her thong he used his elongated canines and tore them off.

Looking against at her womanhood he noticed it shaved into a perfect strip. Slowly kissing his way down her thigh towards her sex; he started to tease her by running his tongue lightly up and down her slit, stopping every now and then flicking her clit. Then he started to go deeper with each lick until he was shoving his tongue into her getting loud moans with Tsume bucking her hips trying to get him deeper inside of her.

Tsume started to feel the dam getting ready to break and moaned out, "Naruto…i…I'm goi…going to CUM!"

Naruto raised his head but inserted a finger and said, "cum for me you dirty bitch"

"Yes Naruto-kun call me your bitch! I am your bitch!" then she felt the dam break arching her back she let loose a silent scream as Naruto started to lick all her juices up not wanting to miss any. Moving up he started to kiss her as he removed his pants and boxers.

Breaking the kiss he looked her in the eye as he shoved his rod deep inside of her earning a deep moan from both of them. Slowly taking it out, he rammed it back in; continuously pumping in and out of her eliciting moans and screams of pleasure.

Naruto felt himself getting close and let out a growl saying, "Tsume-chan…im going to cum!"

He felt her role him over and slid down him, he let out a small whine at the lack of warmth but hen felt her mouth engulf his member and Tsume let a small hum sending Naruto over the edge. Shooting stream after stream down Tsume throat is was too much for her as it started to dribble down her chin.

**(LEMON END)**

As soon as he leaned back he heard the front door open turning around he found himself looking at a wide eyed Kiba mouth opening like a fish then he just fell backwards hitting the ground in a dry heap. Naruto turned back to see a smirking Tsume sighing he picked her up and sitting her next time him he kissed her again then said.

"Tsume-chan the reason I showed up today was to warn you that because of a medical condition that I release more hormones then usual at a couple times more then a normal adult male," her eyes widened at that then a small feral smirk came across her face.

"Oh that's ok Naruto-kun ill tell my clan about it, but why don't you run along home so I can deal with the pup ok?" she said standing.

Getting dress he started to head towards the door and gave Tsume a small kiss then said in a lazy manner, "ill see you sometime Tsume-chan, I bet your kid is going to blow a gasket or two when he wakes up" earning a barking laugh; Seeing what time it was he Shunshin towards his home.

Arriving in the living room the only person up was his dad sitting on the couch reading his Icha Icha. He started to walk towards his room when his fathers' voice broke his line of thought.

"So who was it this time?" he said strangely innocent.

Naruto sighed and said in a lazy drawl, "Tsume Inuzuka hopefully I cleared everything up, im heading to bed Tou-san ill see you tomorrow since I got im working with Team 10 tomorrow then Team 8."

Waving his hand over his shoulder he entered his room and sighed taking off his dirty clothes he changed into his sleeping wear crawling into his bed; as he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think things were changing for the better or the worse.


End file.
